


upward (a taste of purpose)

by LoverCrowley (ShadowScale)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, a bit of a character study on crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowScale/pseuds/LoverCrowley
Summary: Aziraphale asks a question. Crowley does a bit of reflection as he comes up with an answer.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 34





	upward (a taste of purpose)

“Do you miss it?” Aziraphale asks quietly one night when the world around them is silent save for their own quiet breaths. The leaves have stopped their restless murmurs and the insects have paused their nightly chirping.

Crowley looks over, then follows the angel’s gaze upward. Upward, toward the stretch of infinite darkness; a blanket without warmth. Upward, toward the pinpricks of glimmering light; a countless watchful eyes. Upward, toward the crescent moon; a crooked smile.

“Heaven?” Crowley asks. It had been a long time and he didn’t remember much, but he remembered some things about the great Up There. Some of them made him miss it. Some of them made him sad.

“No,” Aziraphale scoffs, sounding as if he already knew the answer to _that_ question. Which he did. “Space. Space, and all the stars you made, the planets you saw. Do you miss all that?”

“Oh. Hm,” Crowley hums, considering this seriously. The treat of being part of creation was what he remembered most about his time as an angel. Sculpting the essence of the universe with precision, placing his creations where they would bring light and beauty to the inky expanse. It was the first time he felt purpose. The first time he felt he might be starting to understand the Plan - just a little, a single sentence in a whole volume, but it was nice. Crowley says this aloud to Aziraphale.

“It was nice.” But that doesn’t answer the question. Funny, him answering questions instead of asking. “It was nice, but I don’t miss it. I can make things here too - smaller things, human things, but I like it. And this planet is the best by far, that I’ve been to.” 

Space was nice, it gave him a taste of purpose, but it was lonely. A single angel in the vast, beautiful sweep of space; wonders abound to view and no one to share it with; a hundred shouts of delight and revelation but not a sound heard as each vibration was swallowed up at once. Crowley does not say this aloud to Aziraphale.

He says instead, “Besides, if I had really missed it, I would have gone.” The insects have resumed chirping from their place in the grass. A breeze picks up and urges the leaves to continue their conversations. “But I didn’t want to leave anything here behind.”

“Something here you like better than all of space?”

Crowley feels a hand take his, feels the warmth radiating from the angel and wishes he could just take it all in; wrap himself in that comfort. He looks away from the night sky and is met by a welcoming pair of eyes. He is met by a wide smile. He is met with love, and it fills him with more purpose than anything he has encountered before in his eons of existence.

“Yes,” he says simply. “Something here I like better than all of everything.”


End file.
